


Becomes the Color

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian
Summary: 黑客/非正常患者艾伦x心理医生利威尔。有路人x利威尔、艾伦x路人暗示。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 38





	Becomes the Color

1.  
“艾伦。”  
你能听到嗡嗡嗡嗡的声音吗？  
“艾伦。”  
嗡嗡嗡嗡的声音，你能听到吗？  
“艾伦，你应该和我交流，而不是闭着嘴做白日梦。”他摘下细丝眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴。  
我回过神，嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡，“你说什么？”  
他放弃了上一个话题，我猜测是在他的带领下，客观、平静、毫无人性地回忆我母亲的死亡。他翻开一页报告，A4纸切换阴影。阳光从不肯罢休，追逐笔尖上的一点金属。他抿起嘴唇，薄且尖利的弧度：“你两个月前的心理治疗时间里提到你会听到一种持续不断的杂音，这次没有提起，去看过医生了吗？痊愈了吗？”  
我点头，发出单一音节。不是嗡。  
他啪地合上报告，钢笔从他的指尖弹跳出去，落在红木桌上。修长的手指明晰的骨节因情绪的波动臌胀。  
“我是你的心理医生，”他说，“你的小把戏对我没有作用。你开始对我撒谎了，艾伦。”  
他呼吸，重新变得平静、冷漠，公事公办：“这个星期发生了什么事？这两个月到底发生了什么事？”  
我张开嘴，嗡嗡嗡的声音从我的声带里传出。  
“我给你做心理治疗已经三年了，三年来没有任何进展。艾伦，我看不到你身上的进步。”他没有得到答案，跌回沙发里，重新戴上眼镜，隔着树脂玻璃看我，阳光落在他眼镜上，然后反射。他冷冰冰的，“我很失望。”  
该死的嗡嗡声。我不知道该回答什么。  
“如果你没有什么话要说，那可以离开了。我在考虑推荐新的心理咨询师给你，注意保持联系。”  
他和我在深棕色的绒面沙发上僵持。他在等我离开，好把可怜的书、钢笔和台灯扔到地板上，一两个小时以后再捡起来。我没有动。  
良久，他拿起资料，穿好衣服。黑色的、大一圈的西服外套遮住他的大腿。  
“我先走了。”他抬起手，日光灯熄灭。  
“我杀了一个人。”嗡嗡声不见了。  
“我杀了一个人。”他停下来，转过身，看着我。我松了口气。  
911的反应速度很快。救护车和警察一同到达现场。昏暗逼仄的房间里躺着一个流血的男人，肥胖、邋遢，气味令人作呕。他站在角落里，被警察盘问。他说：“我是利威尔•阿克曼。嫌疑人的心理医生。”  
我被手铐铐住，带上警车。他的目光没有追寻我，他摘下眼镜，灰蓝色交织着积淀，如同油画颜料蒙尘，显得异常疲累。  
我本来能够处理好这件事。我给那根放血的管子设了定时。他不会死。我追在利威尔身后解释，他揪着我的领子把我扔上汽车后座：“给我地址，然后闭嘴。”  
一个娈童癖、强奸犯，人生用在搜索下流网站和偷拍女性裙底的人不会死。但是我变成了杀人嫌犯。和蛆虫、垃圾、败类关在一起。  
我本来能处理好。他不相信我。  
罪犯们打听我的来历，带着跃跃欲试的表情。我想起一个常年出入监狱的朋友给我的建议。我告诉他们我是如何自学切开一个人的腕部静脉，埋入细针，设定计时器，在他的油腻突出的肚子上纹标准的3号微软“son of bitch”，纹身针上沾满脂肪。  
他们赞叹，然后问我如何落网。  
我卡住。嗡嗡嗡嗡的声音来源是苍蝇，那个男人猥亵我那天，房间角落的面包渣上落了一只苍蝇。苍蝇挂进蛛网。蛛丝缠绕，绞杀前漫长痛苦的尖叫。  
自投罗网。  
他们散去。我听见一个男人向另一个男人：“他是变态还是神经病？”  
我是变态吗？我八岁就把刀刺进男人的身体。  
利威尔从未说过我是变态、精神病人，反社会人格。他说我只是需要疏导。他和我谈话，灿烂阳光，雪白毛衣，暗红茶汤。  
他的西服下是不是藏着电棍或者手枪？  
我想象自己面前摆着一台闪着蓝光的电脑，我输入一段代码，远程启动利威尔的笔记本电脑摄像头。摄像头会对着他的床，对着他的沙发，或对着他自己。  
他在沙发上平稳地呼吸，没有武器，偶尔皱眉。他陷入睡梦，我也入睡。我隔着笔记本的镜头看他睡觉，就像我坐在他身边陪着他一样。就像他在身边陪我一样。  
利威尔已经很久没睡了，我也是。  
我还做很多事。很多其他的事。但他都不知道。  
我很快被放了出来。因为那个强奸犯在被救醒后急忙撤销了控诉，他惧怕我把他几个T的磁盘作为证据交出去。他希望达成和解。利威尔替我出面，没有拒绝。和解书以纸质文本存档，再一次，利威尔的名字落在我的名字下，像是从属品，但他只是我的担保人。  
纸质文档没有办法被黑，不能被一段代码修改。  
我向利威尔怒吼，他是个人渣。利威尔平静、毫无波澜：“艾伦，这世界满是人渣。”  
利威尔开车送我回家，替我收拾房间。被警察光顾过的房间如同犯罪现场。他从角落的泡面盒子下拿出一叠CD，上面有马克笔写的“L”，标注不同的日期。他问我应该放在哪里。  
“给我。”我接过它们。利威尔的性爱视频。我想起来。我不喜欢一个人窥探我的生活而我对他一无所知，因此我远程控制他的摄像头，存储下关于他的影像。  
他是同性恋。性伴侣倒是挺固定，有金色头发的男人，包括我的前任心理医生。哈。发现这个的时候我笑出声。利威尔在视频里像一只水鸟，从衬衫西装的壳子里被剥出来，洁白光滑，肩胛生翼。高潮的时候流泪，眼睛通红，快乐王子看了都他妈要心碎。  
他刚刚递给我他自己的性爱视频，用握过别人老二的手，递给我他赤身裸体被操的视频。我把它们塞进一个纸箱。  
我在勃起。  
“那是什么？”他转入厨房，开火煎蛋。  
“……一些助兴的东西。”我说。  
他了然似的点头，把煎蛋和培根还有一杯清水放在我面前。  
“新的咨询师应该很快就要联系你了。他入行比我早，经验比我丰富，希望对你有帮助。”  
黄金会同样让他兴致盎然吗？  
“像埃尔文•史密斯先生那样吗？”我叉起煎蛋，蛋液流出来，牢牢地黏住叉子，毫不留情地指出，“你也要抛弃我。”  
“我想换份工作。”他站在一旁，既不饥渴，也不动情，冷漠地看着蛋液滴到我的裤子上。  
我是棕色头发，让他燃不起兴趣。  
你要抛弃我。  
“我也许会搬到另一个州去，有个……亲人去世了，我要先去那边主持他的葬礼，然后换个不那么累的工作……”他的目光空洞，穿过玻璃，玻璃碎裂，穿过水面，水沸腾成为气体。他看见一切，唯独不看我。“我或许会收养一个孩子……。”  
哈。他滥交、同性恋，毫无羞耻心，居然想收养孩子。  
他停下来，向我告别。他离开的原因根本不是亲人去世，而是他和他的男朋友分手了。他过了一段相当放荡、混乱的日子，哪怕有眼镜遮住，我也看得清他眼下的淤青。更何况是他在卧室的床上、客厅的桌子上、厨房的橱柜上大张双腿。  
“你会好起来的。”  
看来他想不出更好的临别赠言了，我吃掉培根，油脂滑进食道。是啊。我当然会好起来的。我又不是该死的滥交同性恋。

2.  
我变好。  
变好太容易了。  
营养早餐、午餐和晚餐。鸡肉水煮而不是油炸。牛奶、水果和面包，不碰啤酒和碳酸饮料。跑步。每天早上五公里，听钢琴曲，跟着舒缓的音乐和途径的耶格尔夫妇的墓碑打招呼。不吃药。所有药物。戒断。他们给我发药之前根本没有提过上瘾的事儿。我在互助会上抱怨。黑色头发东方脸孔的女孩同情地望向我。她表现得好像深有感触，但她是幻想型精神病，她生活在水深火热的世界里，有一个男孩每次都会救她。她不是理解我，而是把我当成那个男孩。  
我获得了百日勋章。从吉克那里拿回了我的兼职——黑进他的系统，帮他检查各项漏洞，免得他遭受别人的攻击。他的人工智能系统被设计成一个名叫“尤弥尔”的女性形象，我和她相处得还算愉快，相信用不了多久我就能教会她开口说话。  
我到心理医生的办公室打卡，喝混合着猫屎味的咖啡，事无巨细地报告我最近的行程。洗澡，早饭，跑步，工作，午饭，工作，晚饭，看电影。十点前准时上床睡觉。  
你看什么电影？  
《白日梦想家》。  
噢，我看过。  
我听了两个小时一个老男人对女主演的看法，最后发现他说的是《时空恋旅人》里的女主角。临出门前，我的心理医生说，你真是棒极了。  
我真是棒极了，没有一个正常人的生活比得上我规律健康。远离电脑，远离孤独，远离所有熟悉的、让人堕落的东西。我重复了两个月。  
利威尔这个名字已经被我的大脑遗忘，关于他的那部分神经已经溶解重组。我不关心他在哪个城市，换了什么工作，在谁的床上，吃谁的老二。我吞下安眠药，两片，500ml水。  
有一天深夜，我从睡梦中醒来。黑色构成这个世界的主色调。我梦见格里沙牵着我的手，和我一起走，长而泥泞的道路上只有我们两个人和无穷无尽的怪物，但是他在，我并不害怕。然后他化成一摊血水，唯一的路灯“啪”地碎裂。我醒过来，拼命呼吸，因为那些从他血肉里生长的黑色荆棘缠绕着我的脖子。  
格里沙从那些荆棘里生长出流血的嘴：“艾伦，你满意了吗？”  
我打电话给我的心理医生。他迷迷糊糊地问我：“你知道现在几点吗？”  
“凌晨三点。我梦到……我梦到……”  
他勉强听完了我的梦，然后告诉我：“那很好，那代表着你在放下你和你父亲之间的问题。早点休息，我会在周二下午两点准时聆听你的感悟。”  
听起来就像互助会干巴巴的“感谢你的分享。”我不想分享，我想知道该怎么解决，该怎么忘记，该怎么跨过去。  
早点休息。这真的是他唯一有用的建议。对，我要休息。我摸到一瓶地西泮，500ml水。药片使水变得混浊，也能使我入睡。所有人所有问题的根源都在睡眠。我握着手机。  
我想要呕吐。  
我醒过来的时候差点以为自己在天堂，被白色的云朵包围，直到吉克毛绒绒的脸跳进我的视线，破坏这一切。  
“你在自杀。”他严肃地指出。  
我的感官逐渐回笼，手背上的输液针引起疼痛，胃部纠结在一起。被荆棘刺伤并窒息的感觉并没有离去，每一块肌肉都颤抖着疼痛。  
“你吃安眠药自杀。”  
吉克越严肃我越想笑，很难想象在一张猴子脸上看到严肃是什么感觉，因此我大笑着告诉他：“我没有。”  
他又要拿出忧心忡忡的好哥哥的剧本来说服我我在自杀了。可是我没有。我打断他酝酿多时的感情、他准备多时的台词：“我没有。我只是想睡觉。”  
难以置信。帮我报警的是尤弥尔。吉克在冷静下来以后向我叙述了事情经过。尤弥尔发现我没有按时在她的系统内登陆，于是启动了我的摄像头——这个权限是给她采集人类面部表情设计情感参数时使用的。她捕捉到了瓶子上的字母，将它和她存储的数百亿资料比对，报警的同时将照片传送给了吉克。  
“你的自杀真的和别人没有关系？”吉克双手插兜，脑门都快贴上来。  
“我没有自杀。我失眠了。”我摇晃输液架，很可惜它被固定在地面上，“我以尤弥尔的名义发誓。”  
该死的，吉克也勉强算得上金发。利威尔放弃我，是不是因为他们两个干过了？  
我吐了吉克一身。毁掉了他一万块的西服套装。  
喝了几天的牛奶之后，我终于被允许出院。吉克派人跟着我，好像我是需要一个nanny的小宝贝儿。我没有错过心理医生的咨询时间，他大惊小怪地跟我说，生命珍贵而美好，人生丰富而有趣。我也没有错过互助会的会议，会上我见到了一个新来的娇小金发女孩，我试图约她出去，被她的女朋友骂了个狗血淋头。  
吉克暂停了我的工作，我只好和尚未完全学会人类语言的尤弥尔对话。我问她，天为什么是蓝的。她就用机械的拉长的语音念出维基百科的内容。颜色是虚假的，意义是赋予的。她在冗长无聊的科普结束后，生硬地问我：  
“你喜欢蓝色吗？”这是她新习得的句式。  
我不喜欢。它虚假、做作，没有灵魂，是某个人虹膜颜色的底色。  
尤弥尔说：“我喜欢蓝色、红色、灰色、黑色，我喜欢一切的颜色。”  
我发现她截取了某个社交平台上一个女孩的废话作为自己的情绪表达。她说，我可以识别出，那是一个笑容。  
喜欢和笑容是连在一起的。  
我失眠了。格里沙在梦中捕杀我。药物也不可以。没人能拯救我的睡眠。  
我的贴身nanny鼾声如雷，最后被我的笑声惊醒，我在他向我探头的时候，扔出去一把椅子。  
他第二天才醒过来，自己跌跌撞撞地打车去了医院。我观察了一夜他安静的昏迷，并没有从中汲取到睡梦的养料。  
他的睡相太难看。  
我约了黑色头发的幻想症女孩。午饭、电影、晚饭、喝酒，顺利地过渡到亲吻、拥抱和抚摸。我推开一间酒店的客房，跌在软绵绵的床垫上。女孩着迷地看我，眼睛里星星坠落。  
我突然呕吐。她看我的眼神令我退缩。我抱着马桶在浴缸里过了一夜。一根直达大脑皮层的血管疯狂跳动。  
我把餐刀插进一个红色苹果。一颗心脏因此停跳。  
我不断地更换女孩，约不同类型、肤色、发色、身材的女孩出去。有一次我重新约到那个金发女孩，她陪我喝到凌晨三点，然后拍着我的脸：“我是不会跟你上床的，不然尤弥尔会杀了你。”  
她女朋友也叫尤弥尔。  
可能是觉得变成一个花花公子有助于我脱离残忍本性，吉克没再派一个碍眼的nanny过来。她们没有一个人能带我进入梦乡。  
没关系，我可以永不阖上双眼。

3.  
我第一次醒来的时候，房间里只剩我一个人，昼夜不分，头痛欲裂。电视机屏幕上在放利威尔的性爱视频。我站起来，关掉它之前和利威尔摇摇欲坠的眼泪面面相觑了五分钟。刺眼的、陆离的光使我产生错觉，仿佛让他高潮的人是我。我感到恶心，摔碎了那个放映机。  
我第二次醒来的时候，是个傍晚，太阳收敛到云层之后，天色阴沉。电脑屏幕里的利威尔躺在沙发上，默不作声。我见他这样崩溃过，比如他至交好友去世的时候，他前男友死掉的时候。远远地观看一个成年人的崩溃是很有意思的一件事情，因为他被抛弃，因为他失去爱。哪一件事都是稻草，但对远观的你来说，始终都是小事。人类永远无法感同身受。他就像一个满是裂痕却不崩坏的水晶，我热爱收集他反射的无数光芒。他满身裂痕但光在其中穿梭，是我见过最美的景象。  
堕落吧，我用大麻和酒精欢迎你。  
日光偏转了些许，我才看清楚利威尔没有哭，但他整个人垮在沙发上，像被捏出来的白色橡皮泥。他没再和人鬼混，这倒出乎意料。我看到他的桌子上摆着一沓钞票，还有几张签了字的A4纸。截图之后放大、锐化，从风骚花哨的签名里认出熟悉的笔划。  
我一下清醒过来，从万千嘈杂的声音中抓出一个荒唐可笑的念头。他和吉克签了什么协议？卖身契？  
我忍着头痛，从信号极差的咖啡馆里入侵吉克的系统。他是个信奉现代科技的人，所有协议必然会有扫描件备份。从外部网络入侵困难了很多，但好在我对他的系统构架十分熟悉。  
我找到了那张协议的扫描件。  
利威尔同意今后不会因为被吉克误抓进监狱而起诉他。  
我重新定位了利威尔的地址，然后排查他的所有社交平台、出行记录。他是恋旧的人，即便换了住址和联系方式，密码也不会改换。他被捕的时间大概就是我入院后的午夜。一群警察冲进他的房间，他们用防爆盾牌把迷迷糊糊的利威尔压制住，宣读毫无意义的米兰达警告。他们的手持摄像机也完全没有错过利威尔脸上的错愕和迷茫，睡衣领口扯到胸前，暴露出一大片白皙脆弱的皮肤。  
那套睡衣是我买给他的圣诞节礼物。  
我找了个公共电话亭拨电话给吉克。  
吉克在电话那头吼得比我大声：“我找到你的时候，你手里紧紧攥着手机，一打开界面上全是打给他的电话！足足上百个！你敢说你吃那么多安眠药和他没有关系吗？！”  
“……他没有接吗？”利威尔不接我的电话，所以吉克才拿走了我的手机。  
“我亲爱的弟弟，你忘记了吗，”吉克在那头叹气，“是你没有要他给你的手机号码。”  
你知道大剂量咖啡因、酒精和兴奋剂结合在一起会发生什么吗？  
精力被极限压榨，但你永远不会因为疲惫睡去，你只会深度昏迷。能不能醒来，完全运气。多尝试几次，总会迈向永生。我看着一面墙逐渐生长出万花筒般的花纹，其中巨大的树木纵横，泰坦和矮小的人类互相猎杀，血从他们的颈部喷涌。  
眩晕感。  
格里沙又来了。他提着一把尖刀，浑身是血，眼镜片碎裂如同蛛网。地上散落着零碎的尸块，隐约是一些男男女女。他问我：“艾伦，够了吗？”  
我接过他的刀，把他也变成尸块的一部分。他早就死了，为什么还不肯安睡。于是，全部的尸块都张开嘴，手指便长在手上，只剩大腿的便从中裂开，他们一齐问我：  
“够了吗，艾伦？”  
我第三次醒来的时候，利威尔被我绑在床边，全身赤裸。我正用脚猛踢他的头部。这件事很讲究技巧，而且不能踹脸，鼻子是最容易骨折的器官。我累了，气喘吁吁地蹲下来。利威尔的眼睛里都是血，他一动，血就从他的眼眶里滚落，露出一点灰色和蓝色交织的虹膜。  
真漂亮。  
我为自己感到自豪，没有破坏他的美。我亲吻他的嘴唇，尝到他嘴里的血液，又甜又香。他的一切都是好的。他在格里沙卡尔菈都死了之后还愿意见我，说服他的前辈接手劣迹斑斑的我。他为我辩护，在法庭上为我作证，他给我做饭，在医院里给我守夜。他那么好，只是不爱我。他爱那些金光闪闪的小东西，爱那些金发碧眼的混蛋，爱这个不停伤害他、摧毁他的世界。  
利威尔摆动头部，似乎是暂时失明。我捏着他的下巴，让他能够正对我，他的眼睛里流下鲜血：  
“艾伦，够了吗？”  
够了吗，艾伦？  
永不足够。我是天生杀人狂。  
4.  
还是个梦。  
我醒过来。利威尔仍在遥远的地方给人做心理疏导。他的对面坐着一个结巴的男人，正在艰难地叙述自己的疾病史：  
“他……他们都、都说……我是我是心理原因。”  
他还差点咬住了自己的舌头，有没有人建议他把自己的舌头剪去一圈？我知道利威尔肯定不会那么建议。  
利威尔说话很轻很慢，他偶尔揉一揉太阳穴。这说明他这几天休息得不好，有点累了。我隔着屏幕都想把那个啰里啰嗦的男人轰出去。  
利威尔开口，一些原本是说给我的话，他也同样说出来给别人。他引导那个男人回忆欺凌事件最初的样子，男人面容扭曲。我们都在黑暗里行走，但他一直追随在利威尔擎起的微光之后。他相信利威尔。我不觉得利威尔的语气有什么不同，情感有什么区别，他对我们的一视同仁，我们都是他的病人。  
他把咬舌大叔送出去，然后在沙发上发呆。  
我看了一眼右下角的时间，周五。他可以用两天时间来恢复正常。监控他是我做得最正确的一件事，我知道他永远无法带我走出泥沼就是因为他并不是一个合格的心理医生。他的共情能力太强，每次给病人做完咨询都会做噩梦，工作日每晚只睡两三个小时，他抽烟，整个房间烟雾弥漫，喝酒，酒瓶能把他埋起来，他甚至吸食过一段时间不成瘾的兴奋剂，最后过渡到性爱。他本该有自己的心理医生，但他的导师、前辈去世以后他就不知道该相信谁，因此默不作声地独自崩溃。  
这样的人怎么可能治疗别人？  
一片雪落进污水池，它该如何自净？  
我看到他在屏幕外吃下安眠药，然后合衣躺在沙发上。  
他为什么不换个工作？为什么不领养孩子？  
他阖上眼，星辰坠落，夜幕降临。  
我是被耳机里的争斗声吵醒的。我抱着电脑坐在一家酒吧的角落，舞池里一个扎脏辫的年轻人向我比了一个下流的手势——我正在偷用吧台的插座充电。  
利威尔微弱的声音从耳机里传出来：“跟艾伦•耶格尔没有关系，是我举证的，我能接触到他当时收集的资料。我只是担保艾伦不会举证他。”  
一抔血泼进镜头，被舞池里四处扫射的灯光变成千奇百怪的颜色。  
他被人报复了，我的心被插到刀尖上。我手忙脚乱地接入尤弥尔，要她帮我报警，安排车辆。我控制着那台笔记本电脑，试图打开麦克风和那帮匪徒对话。  
有个刀疤脸很快注意到了笔记本电脑的异常，他用力地戳了几下开关键，然后转向他的老大：  
“老大，你看这电脑怎么了？”  
一个穿着西装的男人走进镜头，敲出简单的关机和重启命令，随后他轻描淡写地下令：  
“被黑了吧，不是说那小子是黑客吗？那就砸，砸烂点。”  
吉克在州际公路上拦下我的时候，我满脸是血。他把我从那辆几近报废的车上拖出来，塞进他的后座。一个医生立刻开始检查我的心跳和瞳孔。我想说话，但嘴里都是血沫，因此我只能吐他一脸。  
他摘下眼镜，用白色手帕擦干净自己：“别闹了，他还活着。”  
他还活着。  
真是太好了。  
真是太好了。  
我在医院见到了重伤昏迷的利威尔。他的脸和手都被厚厚的纱布包扎起来，只有氧气面罩上稀薄的水雾和心电图上的起伏能代表他还活着。  
我握住他的手，隔着纱布都觉得他的骨头硌人。我在他的咨询室找到他的时候，我还以为他死了。我叫他他都不会回应我。我想给他守夜，等他醒过来。绝不能再让其他人伤害他。  
吉克站在对面，眼镜是金边细丝的，非常精英，非常冷漠：“你现在不能在这里。你是头号嫌疑人，他的咨询室里全是你的手印。”  
完美的谋杀案。杀掉自己心理医生的精神病人比比皆是。  
问讯室灯光惨白，照得人睁不开眼睛。一个胖胖的女警察翻开证物袋，隔着手套都不愿意好好拿那张CD：“你承认这是你入侵他的摄像头记录下的影像吗？”  
我承认。  
“你承认他把你送进监狱你心怀怨恨吗？”  
我承认。  
“他办公室、住所附近的多个摄像头都发现了你利用你的电脑或是你哥哥吉克公司所属的设备入侵的痕迹，你承认那是你在追踪定位他吗？”  
我承认。  
“他离开后三个月，你开始使用兴奋剂、吸食大麻，沿着州际公路行进了三天，终于在12月25号傍晚约九时到达他的咨询室并对他进行殴打、拷问、人身伤害，你承认吗？”  
不是我。我不会伤害他。我只是……只是想给他过个生日的。  
“你在作案后开车逃离现场，并多次撞上路标、树木和交通标志，你承认吗？”  
我没有。我是……我是要去杀人的。我要杀了那个人渣。  
“你让我们怎么相信长期跟踪、定位、偷拍你的心理医生并且在案发前发生过明显冲突的你没有伤害你的心理医生？”  
“你为什么不会伤害他？”  
我为什么不会伤害他？我在梦里绑架他、肢解他。我为什么不会伤害他？  
问讯室的灯一直亮着，审讯的人换了一批又一批，12小时，24小时，36小时。吉克没能保释我。他们拿利威尔受伤后的照片给我看。他的眼睛里插着刀片，手指缺失，苍白的像个死人。他们在等我崩溃，等我招供，等我痛哭流涕地供述自己的罪行。  
“他差点就被你杀死了，你毫无悔意吗？”  
“你怎么敢说自己不会伤害他？”  
照片在我灼烧的虹膜上成像，烧毁了大脑中枢的神经元。  
为什么你绝不会伤害他？  
因为我爱他。  
因为我，那么那么那么爱他。

5.  
利威尔昏迷了很久。我利用尤弥尔广阔的存储空间和接近无限的处理能力，把利威尔的生平一一存储，最后一个带着荧光的利威尔被投影到我面前。  
我和他说话，他叫我艾伦。  
挺像的，连虹膜的颜色都出奇一致，但不是他。  
我参与了尤弥尔把那些数据拆分的过程，在利威尔无数收发的邮件里，我注意到一封发给埃尔温的请假邮件。我让尤弥尔搜索接近日期的视频、照片，看到他自己一个人跛脚出入医院。我记得那年我15岁，那个事件在我的序列里被称为“女巨人”。那时候吉克还没找到我，我也刚开始学习和这个世界抗争。我不再要求和他一起睡觉，不再靠他的胸膛和怀抱抵御噩梦的侵袭。他搬出我的地下室。我们固定每周一次谈话，他引导我复述自己的生活，我不知道他是从哪句话里意识到我正在追捕一个可怕的目标，先一步和那个女性杀人狂面对面。我毫发无损，他住了几个月的院。  
他那个时候跟我说，卡尔菈的死亡和我没有任何关系，他的受伤也和我没关系。我不必为此承担什么、付出什么，是我自己不愿意走出来。  
后来，他就开始自己的生活，烟雾缭绕，酒精发酵。爱别人，被别人爱，离我越来越远。  
这一次他落于下风，就是因为他们发现了他的腿伤。我握着利威尔的手，纱布被我的手沁得汗津津的。我趴在他的病床前数床单上的格子，数心电图里的高峰和低谷。我梦到卡尔菈，她温柔地抱我，然后走进白光之中，她永远不会再回来了，她带走了格里沙。  
爱不是寄生。爱不是束缚。  
我醒过来，发现利威尔的生命体征正在稳步提升，绷带下他的眼睫颤抖，好像就要醒来。  
我留下一个包装精美的礼盒落荒而逃。  
我躲了起来。吉克在全球各地有很多产业，有很多他想也想不起来的安全屋。我完全占据了尤弥尔的资源，在她的数据系统里建立了一个小世界，算是个小游戏。我让游戏里的艾伦去追求利威尔，两个人的初始数据都按照现实输入。我希望看他们幸福地在一起，亲吻、做爱，领养孩子，衰老、死去，变成两块相亲相爱的墓碑。但游戏里的利威尔并不喜欢我，无论我哪个时间、哪个地点，哪怕我趁虚而入，他始终不理会我的告白。尤弥尔在又一次GameOver的时候，放出自己的投影。利威尔先生都没有笑过呢，他好像也不是真的喜欢那些人。  
我感激她的安慰，同时又后悔她太过智能。  
我把失败的数据删除，投影出床和利威尔。我抱着他的幻影入睡。  
我被一根冰冷的棍子敲醒。沿着那根金属手杖我看到一个陌生人。  
他摘下兜帽和口罩，满脸怒容，暴露出一只失明的眼睛和一道深且长的疤痕。他坐在一堆衣服和硬盘盒组成的凳子上，用金属杆敲了敲我的脸：  
“把那个恶心的东西关掉。”  
那是利威尔的声音，利威尔变成了怪物。我手忙脚乱地关闭投影，打开顶灯——在黑暗里待了太久，我对光感到不适。  
“你……你怎么找到我的？”  
“你以前在做咨询的时候提起过这里，你说这是你最喜欢的秘密基地。”他不悦地盯着屏幕上的完美模型，“我只是眼睛瞎了，脑子没有坏。”  
“你吸毒、肇事逃逸，是不是接下来还要去杀人？就留一个盒子一块烂芝士给我？”一个盒子砸在我的脚下，“拿走它。”  
一块变色的芝士从盒子里滚出来，张牙舞爪地嘲笑我自作多情。那是我给他准备的生日礼物，我吃到的最好吃的芝士烘焙。  
他的怒气仍未平静，拷问显然不止于此：“你是什么时候开始监控我的？”  
14岁。我站在他身后偷走了他电脑的密码。那时候他还是个助手，和他的导师纠缠不清。他的导师认为我应该接受更强硬、更粗暴的治疗方案——药物和电击。他认为我需要的不过是长期而有耐心的疏导，他说服了埃尔温，我知道他是个同性恋后，难免想象是他的胜利是通过含他的老二。  
他对我的解读从来都从容、镇定且准确，我不相信他从没意识到我喜欢他。  
“愚弄我很有趣吗？”他质问。  
我爱你。我脱口而出。我很早很早很早的时候就爱你。  
他皱眉，呵斥没有说出来。可怕的静止，我在他身后的镜子中看到一个头发胡子连在一起的野蛮人。他最讨厌我变脏了。  
“这个世界满是人渣，包括你，艾伦。把那些数据都毁掉，”他转身，金属手杖敲打地面，“别让我再看到那些虚假……”  
这个世界满是人渣，包括我。

6.  
陪陪我，就这几天，再陪陪我。  
尤弥尔放出的录像上的我简直就是一头疯掉的野兽。从那个芝士滚落开始，我就没有说过话，我盯了利威尔十分钟，然后趁着他转身的时候攻击他。  
我应该付出代价，无论是疼痛、监禁还是死亡。利威尔应该愤怒、失望，甚至离开。我询问尤弥尔对于惩罚的看法，她陷入沉默。  
良久，她困惑地问我：“为什么要接受惩罚？”  
她仍然有缺陷。  
我剃去胡子，扎起头发，好好地泡了一个澡。  
从浴室里出来以后，我开火煎了两个金黄的双面煎蛋，配了一点白灼菜心和鸡肉。  
我给利威尔清洗脸部和身体，帮他刷牙，用他最喜欢的男士香水。他一口一口地吃掉煎蛋，补充营养，有点像我十几岁的时候，被孤独吓坏了，生怕他抛弃我，他做什么我都会吃下去。  
我亲吻他的嘴角，舔掉饭粒，然后去厨房清洗盘子。  
我听到他挣动锁链的声音，不得不湿着手跑出来阻止他把自己弄伤：  
“今天是给你过生日，今天过去我就放你走。”  
他望着我，一只眼睛里涌出情绪，另一只空空如也。我亲吻他的两只眼睛，拒绝解读他的意愿，回厨房去继续把盘子洗掉。  
他不喜欢他住的地方脏乱差。  
锅碗瓢盆恢复原位不过才九点半，我拉开窗帘，帮他换上一套衣服——衬衫西装，会是他喜欢的款式和材质，再给他戴上一副玳瑁眼镜，他会用到它的。  
我把尤弥尔的控制权交给他，向他展示这个人工智能的使用方法。尤弥尔被投影到我们身边，她围着利威尔转了两圈，确认利威尔的生理特征，设定权限，蓝色的光束在日光下依旧稳定。我推出生日蛋糕，上面插了十二根蜡烛。  
“尤弥尔，生日歌。”  
利威尔和我一起吹灭了蜡烛，我要他许愿，他平静地说更想吃掉那个草莓。  
那好吧，我来帮你许愿。希望你能得到平庸无聊的幸福。  
我就着黏黏糊糊的奶油和他接吻，他的口腔温暖甘甜。我依次脱去他的外套、马甲，扯松他的领带，他抓住我的手：  
“这就是你想要的吗？”  
我想要你喜欢我，我想要你爱我。  
“仁慈些，”我亲吻他的颈侧，“利威尔，对我仁慈一些。”  
他叹息一声。  
和他做爱的感觉过于美好，以至于我想起来时间这码事已经到了深夜。他有一些昏昏沉沉的，像是没了力气，我找出两袋牛奶，半哄半强迫让他喝完。  
我带他去浴室洗澡，他的两条腿颤得厉害，只好把他抱进浴缸泡了一会儿。  
我有一次做梦梦见我抱着他一起泡澡，那种触感真得不得了，我硬了半个晚上。现在他就坐在我的腿上，所有一切反而不像真的。  
我把他抱出去，给他穿好睡衣，让他坐在荧幕前看我制作的小游戏。尤弥尔启动备份，无数蓝色的光流汇聚，14岁的艾伦站在他的心理医生助手面前，结结巴巴地说：  
“利威尔先生，我喜欢您。”  
屏幕上那个合成的少年的确像我，利威尔被他吸引住了目光。十四岁的我绝不可能那么清醒、直白，冒着傻气。我趁机退场，利威尔一下抓住我的手腕，力气大得吓人：“不要做傻事。”  
我亲吻他的耳朵，把那里变得红通通一片：  
“我只是去清理浴室。”  
然后割开自己的手腕，放出暗淡的静脉血。  
理论上我十分钟就会失去意识，这十分钟里，我听见外面的艾伦一次一次地向利威尔告白——倘若我曾在任何一个时间点跟他告白。这只是一场胜算不大的赌博，我希望他会觉得我散去的蓝色光点很美。最后的最后，所有噪点消失，数据消失，荧幕上只剩下利威尔一个人。  
因为利威尔不喜欢艾伦。  
我昏迷之前，听到一声若有似无的叹息。  
我爱你，艾伦。

“最后的权限按照协议，归属于您。请问您是否要彻底删除？”  
“不，”利威尔站起身，屏幕上只剩一个孤零零的投影，尤弥尔站在他身边，“我很累。请帮我叫一辆救护车，然后告诉我药箱在哪。”  
尤弥尔指出一个方向，利威尔点点头，他的手杖刚刚探出去，又转回身，他不知道艾伦的把戏究竟要玩到什么时候：“如果游戏的设定我也有权限修改的话。”  
尤弥尔看向他。  
“请植入初始命令，利威尔喜欢艾伦。”  
很爱很爱他。


End file.
